thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Toriaezu Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu
=Toriaezu Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu= This series by Kagami Takaya is a side series that accompanies the original DYD series and has eleven volumes. LIST OF VOLUMES Volume 1 - Draining Heroic Saga Chapter 1: Starting Legend Quick Summary While Ryner and Ferris are on their quest to kimpet for the Hero Relics, they run into the Taboo Breaker Pursuit Squad. They also save the squad when Runa’s soldiers attack. Major Characters *Ryner Lute *Ferris Eris *Luke Stokkart *Milk Callaud *Moe Velariore *Lach Velariore *Lear Minor Characters *Runa soldiers It Must Be Trouble! Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Exciting Chase Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Love Mission Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Eccentric Couple Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Lots of Danger In The City (Reckless Legendary Heroes' Legend) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 2 - Lethargic Cross-counter Quest in the Park Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Happy Wedding Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Midnight Business Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Climber Climber Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Pirates' Attack Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters The Assassin's Dream... (Memorial Legendary Heroes' Legend) Quick Summary Discusses how ten-year old Ryner and the assassin Biore try to escape Roland to start a new life. However, this is all part of an experiment to make Ryner go beserk. To prevent this, Biore kills herself and dies in Ryner’s arms. Major Characters *Ryner Lute Minor Characters *Biore Mente *Squadron of Hidden Elites (mentioned) *“Old Man” Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 3 - Violent First Contact Dangerous Night Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Pretty Girl Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Syndicate Wars Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Stray Cat Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters On The Bridge Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters The Genius Does Not Sleep (Survival Legendary Heroes' Legend) Quick Summary At the ages of five to six, Ryner, Peria, and Pia meet for the first time and begin training with a 20 year old Germer. Major Characters *Ryner Lute *Pia *Peria *Germer Kleisrole Minor Characters None Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 4 - Magical Bargain Sale Team Braves (Part 1) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Team Braves (Part 2) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Prescient Mask Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Guardian Monster Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Working Blues Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Germer, the Last Lesson (Legendary Heroes' Legend as in itself) Quick Summary Germer’s history is revealed in detail-plus her dislike for Rahel Miller. Presently, Ryner, Peria, Pia, and Germer decide to escape from Roland together. However, although they are seemingly trapped and cornered, they are rescued by Rahel Miller and his men. Major Characters *Ryner Lute *Pia *Peria *Germer Kleisrole *Rahel Miller Minor Characters *Assassins with Rahel Miller *Nobles Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 5 - Charming Overheat Spring Beauty Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Miracle Herb Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Master of Spear Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Spiara Strikes Back Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Princess DANGO Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters The Best Choice (Fateful Meetings Legendary Heroes' Legend) Quick Summary 15 year old Sion meets 15 year old Ryner in the seventh largest library in Roland in the middle of the night. Sion explains to the reader how he wants to gather strong comrades and fight against Roland’s current ruling powers. End scene: Presently, Sion decides to do something that will change his relationship with Ryner forever. Major Characters *Ryner Lute *Sion Astal *Kiefer Knolles Minor Characters *Amu, Stephen, Slorr-three brothers who tried to bully Ryner on the training grounds *Rahel Miller (mentioned) *Luke Stokkart (mentioned) Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 6 - Desperate Dance Party Buu-chan's Trial 1 Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Buu-chan's Trial 2 Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Dating Crystal Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Greatest Magician Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Woman's Enemy Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters The Forbidden Book (Soiled Legendary Heroes' Legend) Quick Summary Ryner and Ferris work together to write a book. However, Sion changes the entire story into two separate books for children. Iris provides the illustrations and receives all the royalties as well. Titles: “The Failure of the Gluttonous Princess” and “The Story of the Sleepyhead” Major Characters *Ryner Lute *Ferris Eris *Sion Astal *Iris Eris Minor Characters None Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 7 - Hardworking Time Limit Night of Criminal Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Silhouette Report Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Mister Bublin Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Prelude to Ruin Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters End of Iyet Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters The Limit of a Genius (Misunderstood Legendary Heroes' Legend) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 8 - Authority Wonderland Lost Island Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Kill the King Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters In the Bedroom Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Mysterious Robber Band Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Special Lecturers Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters A Genius' Style (Dizzy Legendary Heroes' Legend) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 9 - Full Power Dropout Curse of Fear Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Floral One-piece Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Extra Stage I Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Extra Stage II Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Extra Stage III Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters A Genius' Proof (Skill Testing Legendary Heroes' Legend) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Salty Dango (Legendary Heroes' of Legend Sidestory) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 10 - Energetic Download Noble Manner Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Bright Family Plan Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Way of Life Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Ghost Panic Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Terrible Fever Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Dear My Sister (Legendary Heroes' Legend Sidestory) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters The Sleepless and Restless King (Thoughtful Legendary Heroes' Legend) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 11 - Common Sense Holdup Birthday Festival Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Little Lovers Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Lost Wallet Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Hot Hot Springs Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Danger Zone Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Direction of Youth (Reeled in Legendary Heroes' Legend) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Category:Media Category:Novels